1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for environment detection, more particularly to a system for environment detection that can be moved, rearranged or reconfigured with relative ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system for environment detection includes a detection module and a control module. The detection module is operable so as to generate a warning signal when the detection module detects occurrence of an abnormal environment condition. The control module is operable so as to receive and process the warning signal from detection module.
The aforementioned conventional system is disadvantageous in that the control module and the detection module are connected electrically via electrical wiring. As such, once installed, the system is not easy to be moved, rearranged or reconfigured. This is highly undesirable when portability of the system is essential.